


The Life of Elijah

by Sabeth_Faber



Series: Elijahverse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeth_Faber/pseuds/Sabeth_Faber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Elijah's life throughout her aquaintance with the Holmes brothers - which is to say more or less her whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, brit-picked or actually anything.  
> Well, except for standard Word spell-checking.
> 
> I can also almost guarantee that there will be mistakes concerning -s and 's and the like.  
> I never quite got those.
> 
> Ther is also the fact that my native language is German.  
> So if things sound a bit.. strange it has probably to do with that.
> 
> And the title is subject to change.  
> Somehow it annoyes me that it is a reference to "The Life of Pi" - which will in no way be covered here because I actually don't even like it. I only read it because one of my university lecturers decided I have to.  
> I still coudn't get the title out of my head -so there it is.

Elijah was 3 years 2 months and 4 days old when she met Mycroft Holmes for the first time.

Exactly 5 month 2 weeks and 6 days earlier her parents had decided to move back to England. Well, really her mother had decided, as she wanted to move back to her birth country. They eventually purchased a posh town house in one of the nice areas of London (that had been 2 month 3 weeks and 3 days ago). Her parents had actually gotten the tip about its sale from a very good friend of her mother – Violet Holmes. They had gone to school together and remained close friends ever since. 

So when they finally moved in 2 month 3 weeks and 1 day later (it had taken a while to renovate and furnish it to her parents liking) Mrs Holmes had phoned almost immediately and invited them over to catch up – or at least she invited Elijah’s parents, bringing the daughter was just a nuisance that could not be avoided as they had not yet found a nanny for her. 

They went over the next day (the houses were on the same street). Elijah realised within the first three minutes that while her parents weren’t as attentive as the parents of some other children she had met during her – admittedly still short – stay in this world they were still a lot more attentive parents than Mr and Mrs Holmes. It surprised her immensely. She had not expected that as far as parental jobs went one could be much worse than her own. But at least they took her for an outing once in a while and showed at least some moderate interest in her and her days work.  
Elijah learned one very important thing that day. Mr and Mrs Holmes were the epitome of “no children people”. 

They had pretty much ignored their own son except for a short introduction (which was more a showing-off) and both parties doted over the children the appropriate amount and let off some comments in the category of “My, isn’t he/she adorable. And so clever.” and then proceeded to ignoring them completely until they was given to the care of the Holmes’ nanny. The twenty minutes before that were all quite annoying and tedious. 

The hours afterwards were pretty amazing.

The hours afterwards contained Mycroft Holmes. Not only was he interesting (vastly more than the conversations of the grown-ups who had gotten rid of them so quickly as to not be disturbed – which, unknown to them, was a mutual feeling) but also, as she realised very early, he made quite a better company than any of the other kids she had met so far. 

Evidently he was a proper genius. Which was really fine, since she had it on good authority that she was a proper genius herself (quite a few adults had come and asked questions and shown her things and asked questions and had gone again and verified to her parents that yes, their daughter was a exceptionally bright and that they should expect to hear from MENSA soon).  
Elijah had also no qualm admitting: Mycroft was even smarter than she was. He definitely knew a lot more. Then again, he was also three years older and that seemed as good an excuse as any. She was quite confident that when she reached his age she would know a lot more as well. As it was, that day Elijah got herself a (first proper) friend – as did Mycroft.

Mycroft Holms was 6 years 3 months 1 week and 2 days old. 


	2. Meeting Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if this will follow timeline or if there will be jumps forwards and backwards.  
> That remains to be seen.

Elijah was 4 years 2 month 2 weeks and 3 days old when she met Sherlock Holmes for the first time. It was, incidentally, also the day anybody met Sherlock Holmes for the first time.

Elijah’s parents had been away for the weekend for a romantic getaway or something of the like (she had heard her mother telling Mrs Holmes something around these lines) and she was staying with the Holmeses. Or rather she was staying at the Holmes manor and Mycroft’s nanny looked after them both. Lady Holmes was very pregnant at that time, but the baby had not been due for another two weeks. 

In hindsight it really was no wonder it did in fact not work out like planned. Sherlock had never been known for his patience but quite well for his disturbing plans by any means possible. As it was the baby came two weeks early and because nobody knew what else to do, the nanny took them both to the hospital. 

Mycroft was 7 years 3 months 3 weeks and one day old, when they entered the room to see his brand new baby brother. Before he had declared himself very critical about the new addition to his family but Elijah could tell right away that he was more than besotted by the tiny creature in the crib. She could hardly blame him. Baby Sherlock was bloody gorgeous (she had, around this time, started to copy her father’s most favourite curse words).

Standing on each sides of the hospital crib (in Elijah’s case on tiptoes) they looked at each other and silently vowed to make sure that little Sherlock would make it through his childhood knowing he was safely adored.

**Author's Note:**

> This was (and is) created mainly for my own amusement - also for educational purposes.  
> Writing in another language is supposed to help in learning said language and since I AM an English student I decided - why ever not.  
> I have always wanted to try writing anyway.
> 
> So if you want to - any constructive criticism is more than welcomed.  
> On all and everything. Though especially things relating to grammer and expressions appreciated (I am after all trying to learn something here).


End file.
